leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoe/Abilities
After casting an ability, Zoe's next basic attack deals bonus magic damage. |targeting = Passive |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = False |spelleffects = |notes = * No additional details. |yvideo = }} Zoe hurls a star in the target direction that collides with the first enemy hit, dealing magic damage in a small area. The damage is increased based on the distance the star has travelled. |leveling = |Damage After Target Range Units| }} |icon2 = Paddle Star 2.png |description2 = While the star is airborne, Zoe can reactivate Paddle Star to redirect the star to a fly toward a new location within a radius of her. The star's damage will continue to increase until it hits a target. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |target range = X |effect radius= |targeting = Direction / Location |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Area of effect |projectile = True |notes = * The secondary radius matches the initial maximum range of the ability, but Zoe can move any amount of distance away from the projectile before reactivating. |yvideo = }} Whenever enemy champions cast a summoner spell or item active, a specific Spell Shard drops to the ground. Spell Shards last for a long time. Siege minions killed by Zoe will also drop a random Spell Shard. |description2 = Collecting Spell Shards allows Zoe to activate Spell Thief. |description3 = Zoe mimics the active of the collected Spell Shard. |icon4 = Spell Thief 2.png |description4 = Casting her own or a collected summoner spells grants Zoe bonus movement speed for a short duration and summons 3 orbs that orbit her for a short duration, tossing themselves at the nearest enemy and dealing More Sparkle's damage. |leveling4 = }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |targeting = Varied |affects = Varied |damagetype = Varied |spellshield = Special |spelleffects = Special |projectile = Special |grounded = Special |knockdown = Special |notes = * Mimics the details of the mimicked active. * Summoner Specialist is a conjectural name. Pending to see if the in-game buff icon has a name. |yvideo = }} Zoe kicks a ball that detonates on the first enemy hit, dealing magic damage and making the target Drowzy. After a brief delay, the Drowzy target will fall for a long duration. |leveling = }} }} |description2 = Sleeping targets take increased damage from the next attack or ability to hit them, but are awoken early upon taking damage. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = The ball gains X bonus range each time is passes through terrain. If the ball does not hit an enemy, it lingers on the ground as a trap for X seconds, which primes after a brief delay. |description4 = Putting a target to Sleep refunds some of Sleepy Trouble Bubble's cooldown. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |target range = |collision radius= |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Unknown |projectile = True |notes = * Is the trap-form of the ability area of effect? * Is Drowzy considered crowd control? |yvideo = }} Zoe targets a location and then dives into a portal that she opens beneath her, appearing at the target location after a very brief delay. After a further delay, she falls back through the portal and returns to her starting location. |description2 = Zoe remains able to attack and cast abilities during Portal Jump, but cannot move. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |leveling = |target range = |targeting = Location |affects = Self |grounded = Unknown |knockdown = Unknown |notes = * No additional details. |yvideo = }}